The extent of the observable world that is seen by a human at a given instant may be referred to as a field of view. The field of view of a human is somewhat limited, generally around 180°, and is further limited by the fact that the human brain does not always process all objects or all features of objects within the field of view. As an example, the brain of a user can typically only read and process text using a small cone in the retina called the fovea that has only about a 2° field of view. As another example, the ability of the human eye to detect colors typically does not span the full field of view of a human. As still another example, there is typically a “blind spot” (or unprocessed area) in the field of view of a human where the retina attaches to the optic nerve. For these and other reasons, a human may often not be aware of an object positioned nearby, either because the object falls outside of the human's field of view, or because the human's brain has not fully processed the object.
By not being aware of some surrounding objects, a human may miss opportunities to see interesting people, monuments, or other objects that may be of interest to the human. Therefore, it would be desirable to enable a human to become aware of objects around him or her that may be of interest. In particular, it would be desirable to enable the human to become aware of objects that are outside his or her field of view. Further, it would be desirable to enable the human to become aware of objects inside his or her field of view that are of particular interest to the human. Together, this may be referred to as “augmenting” a field of view of the human.